You're Sleeping Here Tonight
by Electra Minos
Summary: Feliciano has been waiting for his brother to return home after a long days work. Excited he goes to greet him. Lovino tells him he's not staying long and has to go out again. Feli's heart drops as he know's Lovino is ordered to see a lady tonight against his wishes. Normally he lets him go... but not this time. Itacest! LEMON!


"What a beautiful night." Feliciano said as he looked out over the city. He was sitting in the building he and his brother currently lived in. It was a nice quiet two floored apartment. The upstairs consisted of the joint bedroom, the downstairs was a main living room, kitchen and bathroom. They were renting it for the time being and it was very good value. It served their purpose. Feliciano sat on the window ledge. Leaning back and relaxing. It had been a long days work. Not the nicest of jobs, but it working for the Mafia had it's perks. He looked out at the clear starry sky. The moon was beautiful tonight. Truly beautiful he thought to himself, looking down to the streets below him. Everything about this night was perfect, well... it would be perfect when his brother got home. Lovino... Felicaino chuckled to himself. He loved his brother, no matter how much he may shout at him he loved him. His eyes widened as he spotted Lovino walking down the street towards the building they were both staying in. His heart sped up at his brothers safe return, he quickly left the window and ran downstairs to meet his fratello. He dashed round to open the door.

"Evening fratello!" He greeted his brother with a cheery voice. Lovino looked up at him, he didn't smile at all on seeing him. He just looked back at the floor as if he was guilty of something. Feliciano picked up the sign almost instantly. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"I'm not going to be staying for very long." Lovino said emotionless. "I have a 'date'." Feliciano felt a blade go through his chest. Normally if his brother was dating, he would at least feel a little excited. But this dating wasn't the normal stuff. He could tell by his brothers expression he didn't like her let alone love her. It was more for his works sake than his own desire.

"Why must you always go out on these dates?" Feliciano asked as he let his brother in. Lovino walked upstairs and was quickly followed by his younger brother.

"I do them because we have to." He said. "It helps us pay rent and I can't disobey an order." He started to undo his shirt to get changed. Feliciano sat down on his bed and watched his brother. This wasn't the first time he had left him for the night and it probably won't be the last. Lovino pulled of his shirt and tossed it to one side. Feliciano feeling a slight blush as he looked at Lovino's bare chest. He didn't want him to leave, he wanted him so desperately to stay.

"Do you love her?" Feliciano asked, his eyes meeting his brothers, almost challenging him. Lovino looked around at his brother slightly irritated.

"You know I don't." He snapped back, but Feliciano wasn't done.

"Wouldn't you rather spend a night with someone you cared about?" Feliciano asked, moving one hand behind his back. His eyes fixed on his brother. Lovino looked at his little brother getting more frustrated.

"You know I would rather that." He growled. "I hate having to rent myself out because someone else wants me to."

"Fratello... you are not going to her bed tonight." Feliciano's voice had changed to a teasing tone. If his brother didn't want to go, he had to help him stay. He grinned back at his brother with a sadistic smile as he slowly raised his gun towards him. Lovino's eyes widened as he found himself raising his hands in surrendered, unsure what was going on. "Your going to mine."

"F-F- Feliciano?" Lovino stuttered as he looked from the barrel now pointed at him. His eyes trailing up to the hand holding it, up the arm to meet the sadistic smile of his brother.

"You heard me." Feliciano grinned. "My bed... now!" He shouted. Lovino nodded slowly moving round to the door, keeping his hand's in the air. Feliciano watched him, keeping the gun trained on his beloved brother.

"Feliciano... why?" Lovino asked. Feliciano just chuckled, lowering the gun and firing just in front of Lovino's feet.

"I want you brother..." He smirked looking up to him. "I want you to stay with me tonight. Not give yourself up so some slut who bought you." He fired again, causing Lovino to jump up onto the first step. "Now go upstairs fratello, and relax." He chuckled. "You'll enjoy tonight." Lovino didn't waste any time or try his brother's patience anymore. He quickly and obediently moved up the stairs as fast as he could, Feliciano perusing him quickly with gun in hand. He was going to enjoy tonight.

Lovino enter the room and quickly sat down on the end of his brothers bed. Looking up at him slightly worried. What had he got in mind and how long had he wanted to do this? He watched Feliciano step into the room and close the door behind him, bolting it shut. Lovino gulped as he felt a shiver run down his neck. Feliciano walked over to him, straddling him. Lovino blushed looking away, but Feliciano gripped his chin and forced him to face him. His eyes though this time were different. Instead of the cold sadistic glare they had given him before, they were softer and hurt. Lovino looked confused at him as his brother glared at him with hatred and hurt.

"Why do you always leave me?" Feliciano shouted. "Every night to sleep with some new girl! Why do you do that to me?" Lovino couldn't speak, he couldn't reason with this argument. He only turned away again. He never knew his brother cared so much. He never knew... Feliciano took the silence and pushed his brother down on the bed, tearing open his shirt. "Tonight you will stay! Tonight we can be together!"

"I'm sorry!" Lovino shouted, his eyes tearing up. His brother stopped, looking down to him.

"You're sorry?" Feliciano repeated quietly, fighting back his own tears. Lovino nodded.

"If I knew I hurt you that much. I would never leave you alone again. I love you!" Lovino cried as a tear rolled across his cheek. Feliciano felt a tear go too. His expression softened, a gentle smile graced his lips.

"I love you." Feliciano said softly. Lovino smiled back, pulling himself up to capture his brothers lips. Feliciano closed his eyes as he felt the warm lips against his. He kissed back, wrapping his arms around his beloved brother. Lovino shuffled up to sitting as the kiss deepened, their tongues intertwining. It wasn't long until Feliciano took control again. Gently pushing his brother down onto his bed. Breaking off the kiss he looked into his brothers eyes. Never wanting to leave him again. Feliciano was only just beginning though.

"What are you doing?" Lovino asked nervously as he saw his brothers hands move down his bare chest to the belt. Feliciano smiled innocently to him as he undid his belt. Lovino tried to sit up, but was pushed down again.

"Relax." Feliciano soothed him. "You'll enjoy it." He pulled Lovino's belt from his waist, shuffling down so his chin rested on Lovino's crotch. Lovino blushed a deep red as his brother unzipped his fly using his teeth. Feliciano looked up to him lustfully as he pulled down the trousers and Lovino's boxers. His lips kissing his quickly hardening member. He kissed down it length and back again, taking the sensitive tip in his mouth earning a moan from Lovino. Feliciano slowly took in his brother's length, sucking it gently as he rolled his tongue around it. Lovino panted and moaned. This was far better then anything he's experienced before, why did he ever leave? He gently ran his hands through Feliciano's hair, wrapping one finger around his curl. This cause Feliciano to moan loudly. He pulled back from Lovino's member and quickly undid his own trousers, throwing them away with his boxers as he straddled Lovino again. Taking his own member and rubbing it against his brothers. He threw his head back at the pleasure he had surging through him. Lovino moaned louder as he felt their two lengths press and rub against each other, the friction was becoming unbearable. But Feliciano wasn't going to let him go just yet. There was one more thing. Feliciano gasped, quickly raising himself off of his brothers lap and slowly lowered himself onto his harden legth.

"You're so tight!" Lovino moaned as his brother took in all his length. "I love it!"

"Yeah." Feliciano panted, trying to adjust to his brother's size. As soon as he felt comfortable, he started to rock. Lovino let out moans of lust as his brother quickened his pace. Riding him faster and faster. Feliciano threw his head back as his brothers tip hit his sweet spot. Letting another moan escape his lips. Both of them knew they wouldn't last much longer. Their breathing was ragged and both were consumed by pleasure. Lovino gripped his brothers hips so he could thrust into him faster. Their cries escalating in bliss until Feliciano couldn't take it any longer. "Lovino!" He cried as he tensed up and released all over his brothers stomach.

"Feliciano!" Lovino shouted as he released deeply into his brother. Gasping and panting, Felicia climbed off of Lovino and looked at the mess they had made.

"Can I sleep in your bed tonight?" Feliciano asked innocently. Lovino looked up at him smiling softly.

"You can sleep in my bed any night."


End file.
